Excalibur
Excalibur, or sometimes mistaken as Caliburn was one of the majestic and most powerful of Divine Constructs and Holy Sword forged at the very beginning of the multiverse. Excalibur is legendary for that it was connected to King Arthur, a legendary British king of Camelot who lead Camelot's defence aganst the Anglo-Saxons. It was also the sword Lucifer wielded to battle the Darkness. Overview The Excalibur is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by The Legendary King, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. According to Rias, the Excalibur is a holy weapon that was created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reached the territory of God. At some point, the original Excalibur was broken, and the pieces were made into seven different swords with the name "Excalibur" in them and two of the blades were each stored by the Catholic Church, Protestant Church of England, and the Eastern Orthodox Church. Valper Galilei, known as the "Genocide Archbishop", previously did human experiments to find people who were capable of using the pieces of Excalibur, and disposed those who were not able of doing so. Yuuto Kiba was one of the people involved in the experiments, which caused him to grow a deep hatred towards the Excaliburs and anyone related to it. It is later revealed that the Holy Project was a success, however there was a requirement to wield the Holy Swords: the candidate must have a mass property of light attribute in their body. Therefore, Valper removed the light property from candidates to transfer the necessary element to someone that had the capacity of wielding a Holy Sword. However, this transfer resulted in the deaths of the donors. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church. List of known Excaliburs True Excalibur The original Excalibur sword wielded by King Arthur before it broke. It is a sword that rivaled that of Spear of Destiny. The sword has wide range of versatile capabilities such as shape-shifting, invisibility, subjugation, illusions, a massive amount of destructive force and granting the wielder enhanced speed. After it broke, the Excalibur was reforged into seven swords through alchemy, each one possessing one of True Excalibur's different abilities. The swords eventually came to be known as the Fragments of excalibur. When the seven of the swords come together, the Fused Excalibur has access to most of its original abilities. Seven Excalibur Swords Excalibur Destruction, also known as the Holy Sword of Destruction, is a sword with the ability to unleash a wave of pure destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with, leaving nothing but a large crater in the ground. Excalibur Mimic, also known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry, is a sword which has the ability to transform itself into any shape as its wielder's desires (for example, in Irina's hands, it becomes a katana). Excalibur Rapidly, also known as the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, is a sword that grants both the wielder and the blade enhanced speed. Excalibur Nightmare, also known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, is a sword that allows the wielder to cast illusions and manipulate dreams. Excalibur Transparency, also known as the Holy Sword of Transparency, is a sword that allows the blade and its wielder to become invisible. Excalibur Blessing, also known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, is a sword that relates to one's belief in the teaching of the religion, and it has been said that it mainly shows its effects when you use it during the holy rituals. For example, it can do things like weaken Devils and Vampires during an exorcism, strengthen an exorcist’s power, as well as give blessing to those who are participating in the mass. Excalibur Ruler, also known as the Holy Sword of Control, is a sword that grants the wielder the ability to control all things that he or she wishes. It is the strongest Excalibur fragment. It was wielded by Uther Le Fay who used it to control Fenrir, before being ceded to Irina. Clerent, also known as the Sword of Royal Perfection is the sword that possess the royal capabilities of Excalibur's destructive power, only rivaled by the Excalibur Destruction. Fused Excalibur The Fused Excalibur was formed by merging four of the Excalibur fragments (Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Rapidly) into a single blade, making it an incomplete version of True Excalibur. This sword had all the unique abilities of the Excalibur fragments. For example, while in the hands of Freed Sellzen, it morphed to try and attack Kiba from other directions, then rendered Freed invisible. Category:Divine Constructs Category:Mystical Weapons Category:Sword